


Come Home with Me

by Requested



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, F/M, Happy Ending, Indentured Servant, Knotting, Language, M/M, Mommy!kink, Spanking, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requested/pseuds/Requested
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared was 14, he became orphaned and was claimed by a brothel to make up for some of his parents' debt. On the books, he cleans, cooks and serves food. But every once in a while, a client will pay the owner a little extra to use Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural. In chapter 2, I did use some dialogue from the show from Sam and Lucifer’s conversation in Season 5 Episode 3 Free to be You and Me. Any other references to any other work is purely coincidental, subconscious, or related to the public prompt. 
> 
> Prompt (Contains Spoilers for Fic):  
> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/87167.html?thread=33328511#t33328511  
> When Jared was 14, he became orphaned and was claimed by a brothel to make up for some of his parents' debt. On the books, he cleans and cooks and serves food, since it's not legal for him to be an entertainer until he's 18, but if any of the patrons take interest and pay the owner well enough, they're given time with him. Jared fought very hard at first, until he realized that it was going to happen either way, so he may as well avoid punishment. He never participates, just lays still and waits for them to finish.
> 
> Jared's been there for a while now, and while he's out running errands, alpha!Jensen appears out of nowhere and drags Jared off to the nearest somewhat secluded area and knots him, calling him "mate" and "mine." Jared just brushes it off - it's rare to find a true mate, and he's had his share of alphas who were into mateplay, surely this guy was just indulging in some fantasy and would leave him alone when he was finished. Jared's not sure what to make of it when Jensen follows him back to the brothel and talks with the owner, arranging for Jared to come home with him.

Come Home with Me

Chapter 1: Far from Home

Jared tugged at his new collar. The hot stuffy air in the back of the basement made the rough leather collar soaked in sweat. He tried to block out the sounds of the brothel’s patrons laughing and cheering. Orphaned children were required by law to either be adopted by a new family or owned by a shop. Families were charged annually for the type and number of children they had. Otherwise, shops would pay the fee and the children would work off the fee in the labor they provided. If they failed to work off the fees, the shop could keep them afterwards, but this was relatively rare. Even though Jared was technically an indentured servant to the brothel until the age 18, it was far better than being an indentured servant to some of the farming and manufacturing plants in the area. Work in those camps was hard, deadly, and paid lousy. Jared felt lucky to be an omega. Had he been an alpha, he probably would have ended up there. Here, all he needed to do for the next four years was cook, clean and help serve the clients. Jared didn’t know what he was going to do after that – join the others upstairs? Head down to the other shops in town? Maybe move to the big city and look for work there?

A boy stopped on the last step at the foot of the stairs and looked over the empty cots to Jared.

“Break time is over. We could really use your help in the kitchen,” the boy said. Jared looked up – he thought that the boy’s name was Brendan. 

Brendan waved his hand as a sign to follow, so Jared got up and followed him to the kitchen. He had only been here a couple of weeks, but he knew to keep his head down and do what he was told. The kitchen was packed with both adults and children. Everyone was hustling; they knew their exact spot and what to do. Jared looked at Brendan, lost, but he was too busy washing dishes to help Jared find something to do. 

“You, new kid,” the head chef called out to him, “You can peel the potatoes.” He pointed to a small stand in the back of the kitchen next to a large tub of potatoes. Jared carefully picked up a knife sitting next to the tub and started to peel. Typically, Jared helped with cleaning the private rooms when the clients and prostitutes had finished using them. But, working in the kitchen was nice, too, Jared thought. He didn’t really like to see some of the bloody messes clients left. And the farther away from the clients Jared could get . . .

“Ouch!” Jared cried. Blood poured out of his cut finger, getting all over the stand, his peeled potatoes and the untouched starchy vegetables. As Jared looked for a small towel to stop the bleeding, one of the adult chefs stomped over. 

“You stupid child. Look at this fucking mess. Quit fucking bleeding in my kitchen and get yourself to the office!” All of the younger kids stopped and stared at the fiasco. Jared’s cheeks reddened. He snagged a towel from Brendan’s drying station on the way out of the kitchen to the front office as he walked by.

o . o . o

The front office was three rooms. The first room was Genevieve’s, the secretary, office. It had a small seating area next to some random stripper poles, Gen’s desk, and the two other rooms branched out from the back through tall, heavy wooden doors. This is where the middle and poor class customers paid and requested special services. The next largest room was Fredric Lehne’s office. Fredric was the owner. He was suave, confident, and downright creepy. He often hung around the VIP lounge smoozing guests or stayed in his office helping the very wealthy business owners find special talents in the staff. The last room was the room Jared was looking for – the medical room. From the hush whispers he had heard and the messes he had seen, he knew a medical room was needed when some clients hurt the brothel’s employees.

Jared had never been to the medical room before. As he walked into the front office, he looked at the two identical doors behind Gen’s desk. They looked identical. Jared didn’t know which one to pick and Gen was not at her desk so, randomly, Jared picked the left door. It was the wrong choice.

As soon as Jared had opened the door, Fredric and an unknown woman looked up at him. Fredric was lounging at his desk with a small Scotch. The woman was sitting across from him with a small scowl on her face. As soon as her eyes rolled over Jared, however, she gave a small smile. 

“What are you doing here?” Fredric asked; his voice was sharp. 

“Sorry, sir, I was just looking for the med room.”

“Don’t be so harsh with the boy, Fredric. Come closer, little one. Let me take a look at you.” Jared looked over at Fredric for advice. He waved him forward with impatience watching the woman watch Jared. Jared took a few tiny steps forward so that he was just out of arms reach of the woman.

“What is your name, little one?” 

Jared answered quietly, “ ‘m Jared.” 

“My, my, you are quite cute. I bet when you grow up, you will be quite handsome. You said you were hurt. Let me see,” the woman cooed at him. Jared obediently took another few steps toward the woman and held his towel wrapped hand up. She quickly snatched Jared’s arm and pulled him onto her lap. 

“I want him,” the woman said to Fredric as she carefully squeezed Jared who was trying to squirm away. “Be still now, little one. I will make it all better.”

“Julia, be reasonable. He isn’t trained”

“That will make it all the more fun, darling. Besides this one is still young -- he can play and he can learn.” There was a pause as the woman looked at Fredric. He wasn’t saying no. The woman continued, “I will pay.” 

Fredric look to be pondering the idea. He finally replied, “Double the normal rates.” 

“Deal.” Julia looked smug as she patted Jared’s hip. “Well, then, we best be off, cutie pie. Come along.” 

“Wait – what?” Jared looked between Julia and Fredric. “But I am only supposed to help out.”

“And now you are helping Ms. Julia out.” Fredric coldly answered. He directed his next statement to Julia. “Room 6A is free. I believe it will be to your liking.” 

“Thank you.”

Jared started to protest, squirm and yank away, but Julia had dug her nails into his arm and pulled him after her. The duo excited through Gen’s office out into the main floor and then down a dark hall on the side. A few patrons tore their attention from the strippers on stage to watch the display. One of the clients had short yellow hair and a wicked smile. He stared after the boy with rapt fascination. Shortly after, the couple had disappeared down the hall, the man flagged a waiter down and asked to speak to the owner.

o . o . o

By the time Julia and Jared reached the room, Jared was attempting to pull his arm out of his socket. He didn’t look around the room. If he had, he would have noticed a normal looking bed, with a normal looking nightstand, normal looking overstuffed chair, and a normal looking closet filled with normal clothes. In fact, the entire room looked to be a normal looking, lived-in bedroom.

“Please, please, I don’t want to do this. You can’t make me. It’s illegal. Please.” Jared’s pleas where ignored and he began to cry. Julia sat in the overstuffed chair. She carefully pulled him into her lap, with his back against her front and her arms wrapped around him to hold onto his arms in front of him. She began to rock back and forth, humming quietly. Jared began to tucker out. 

“There now, baby. It’s gonna be okay. Let’s take a look at that hand, shall we?” Julia carefully, held up his hand. The cut had begun oozing again when Jared was struggling to get away earlier. “Mommy is going to kiss it all better, how about that?”

Jared leaned back and peered up at Eve through tear stained eyes. “Please, don’t, Miss Julia.”

“Now, baby, Mommy is going to take such good care of you. You just need to be good, ok? And good little boys call their mommies …” Jared stuck out his lower lip and closed his eyes as an attempt to not cry again. 

“Baby,” came the demanding tone.

“Mom, they call them mom.” With that, Julia kissed Jared’s gimp hand. 

“Call me Mommy, sweet heart.” Jared flinched; his own mom used to call him that. Julia began to caress him. First, it was fairly innocent touches along his arms. Then, Julia grew bolder and began to feel up his torso. Finally, Julia began to dig her fingers into the top of Jared’s pants. 

“My, what a big boy you are become, baby. But I bet we can make you even bigger. Take your pants off for me, baby.” Jared began to beg again, but Julia didn’t pay him any attention as she quickly removed his pants and underwear with one hand, while the other kept Jared in place. 

“There it is. You look so nice, baby.” Jared’s pleas took on a new desperation, his breathing quickened and his head tossed back and forth, “Please, please. Don’t.”

Julia shushed him, “Just let go, baby. Let Mommy take care of you.” She began to nibble on the back of his throat and she rubbed his cock faster.

“It’s ok, baby, let it go. Just let it go.” With that, Jared finally threw his head back as he came. Long, white fluid covered part of Jared and all of Julia’s hand. She brought her hand up to his mouth as Jared struggled to catch his breath.

“Be a good boy and lick it up, baby.” Jared turned his head away, however, she followed his mouth and stuck two come-covered fingers in it. Jared felt his stomach make its presence known, he felt like he wanted to curl into a ball, or leave and join the dangerous manufacturing shops. He bit down on Julia’s fingers in retaliation. 

“Bad baby!” Julia said as she stood up and Jared fell to the ground. He tried to scoot away but she reached down and grabbed him by the collar. She pushed him over to the bed and took some rope hidden inside the nightstand. She tied him so that he was bent over the bed with his ass sticking out and his arms spread in a Y position. Jared was crying again. 

“Bad little boys get punished. Now, since it is your first time, I am going to go easy on you and just spank you and for each one, you are going to count and apologize to mommy. And if you don’t do this, we will start over. Do I make myself clear?” Jared didn’t move, but was dry sobbing over the bed. Julia undid her belt and – Whack. She waited for him to count, but Jared did nothing. She hit him again.

“Keep it up, little one. I can do this all day.” She hit him again and paused, waiting for Jared to respond. After maybe ten hits or so, Jared was yelling at the top of his lungs, begging her to stop.

“You know what you have to do, baby,” she replied. 

“One. I am sorry.” Julia waited expectedly.

“I’m sorry, who?”

“Mommy.” She hit him again. 

“Two. I am sorry, Mommy.” This continued until Jared had counted to 20. His bum was red and had red welts lying across it. “You did such a good job, baby. But you made Mommy a little wet. Why don’t you lick it up for me?”

Julia got on top of the bed and pulled Jared’s head to the center of her core. Jared crinkled his nose, but did not lick. Julia reached over his back to slap his butt, hard. He jerked and started to lick around the inner lips of Julia’s pussy. 

“Oh, baby, that feels so good, but I want you to lick up a little higher. No, to the right. Yes, right there. Don’t stop. That is Mommy’s clit. It makes Mommy feel really good. So whenever you want Mommy to feel good you need to lick it, ok?” Jared began to lick around her clit, but never on it. Seeing his silent rebellion, she put her hands in his hair and pulled hard. Cringing, Jared put his mouth directly on top of her clit and sucked.

“That feels wonderful, baby. Keep going, just like that.” After a few minutes, Julia threw her head back as she gasped, “Now stick your tongue down my pussy. Try to make it hit the back. Keep going. Oh, you are doing so good, baby. Come back up and stuck my clit. Yes.” Jared followed her instructions as best he could. Between the tears and sucking, he was having a hard time catching his breath, but this seemed to drive Julia farther. She reached over and undid one of Jared’s hands. He thought about hitting her, but decided not to. He didn’t want to get hit anymore.

“Now, use your hands. Stick your fingers in mommy’s hole. That’s is where babies come from, baby. One day, I am going to have you plug me, so hard. Maybe we can make another baby.” Julia started to breathe even harder. She kept instructing him on what to do, and saying filthy things to him, as he alternated back and forth between her clit and her hole; his hands would quickly, roughly rub whatever his mouth wasn’t on. He just wanted to get her off as soon as possible. Then he could go back to the shadows and leave when he turned 18. Julia finally let out a loud moan and shuttered as Jared struggled to clean everything that was sopping out of Julia’s hole. 

“Thank you, baby. That was your first time helping Mommy relieve stress, wasn’t it? Don’t worry, I am going to help you become the best pussy-sucker here. Next time, we will work on other things too, ok?” Jared didn’t want there to be a next time. He closed his eyes again, trying to block everything out. 

“Now, thank Mommy and tell Mommy you love her, ok?” Jared stayed silent with his eyes tightly shut. There was no way in Hell Jared was going to thank Eve for this. “Baby, we have to work on your communication skills, or Mommy is going to plug that little mouth with a large pacifier while she pounds your ass with one of Mommy’s special toys. Now, what do you say, baby?”

Jared was still silent. “Do you want to see Mommy’s toys?” Julia went over to the closet. Underneath the hanging clothes was a trunk, Julia opened it and began to pull out items. She turned around and took them back over to the bed that Jared was still bent over. He finally looked at her as she approached. She held up the first item, it was a regular, pink pacifier. 

“We would start with this one.” Julia explained. Then she held out one that looked uncomfortably big with a buckle to tie around the back of his head and force him to hold it in. “But if you didn’t like that one, baby, we could always try this one. Then, after I have that dirty mouth plugged, I would use this toy to plug that other dirty hole of yours. And if that hole still needed punishment, I would use this one. All bad little boys obey their mothers after this one.” Julia held up a small strap on dildo and then a very large strap on dildo with spikes.

“Now, I am going to ask you one more time, baby, what do you say to Mommy?”

“Thank you, Mommy.”

“What for, baby?” Jared looked confused. What for? He didn’t know; all he wanted to do was disappear. Julia decided to provide him the answer. “Could it be because I taught you how to suck pussy? Or maybe because Mommy loves you enough to punish you?”

“Thank you, Mommy for teaching me how to suck pussy and --- and loving me enough to punish me.”

“And what do we say afterwards?”

“I love you, Mommy”

Julia looked pleased. “Baby, we are going to have so much fun together.” She patted his sore bottom. “You were such a good boy and you pleased Mommy so much. Mommy wants you to know how much she loves you. She is going to come back for you.” With that, she walked out of the room, leaving Jared tied on the bed with one hand free. He never felt so alone and far from home. As Jared waited for the cleaning crew to release him, he vowed that it would be the last time somebody bought him. Unfortunately, he was wrong.


	2. Missing Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared meets Mark Pellegrino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural. I did use some dialogue from the show from Sam and Lucifer’s conversation in Season 5 Episode 3 Free to be You and Me. Any other references to any other work is purely coincidental, subconscious, or related to the public prompt. The prompt is posted in the first chapter.

Come Home with Me

Chapter 2: Missing Home

About a week after the incident with Julia, Gen came to get him from his cleaning duties. Her high heels scraped along the floor as Jared obediently followed Gen to the front office. Jared was confused. He didn’t think he had done anything wrong and he hadn't seen another patron since the incident – that is what he was calling it in his head. The incident. When they got to the front office, Gen ushered him inside Fredric’s office. Jared looked for Julia. If she was in there, he was going to run, scream, bite, or commit bloody murder.

But he didn't see Julia. Instead he saw Fredric sitting at his desk and a gentleman patron with short yellow hair and a wicked smile sitting in front of him. They had been talking, but as soon as Jared entered the room they gave him their full undivided attention. It was unnerving. At least, Julia isn't here, Jared thought.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Jared asked. Fredric waved him over, but Jared stayed where was. Fredric frowned. 

“Get over here, right now.” Fredric hissed. But Jared wasn't an idiot. There would only be one reason that man was sitting there. Instead of moving forward, Jared backed away -- trying to aim for the door, trying to get out of there. The smiling man gave him more chills than Julia ever did. Fredric stormed over and grabbed Jared by the hair.

“Please, please, I don’t want to do this again. Please, it’s not right. You can’t make me. Let go, let go of me!” Jared begged as Fredric pulled him by his hair over to his desk. He opened up a drawer and grabbed a leash and hooked it to his collar and to his desk. Jared tugged at the leash and the collar – trying desperately to get them both off as he asked over and over again to be let go. Very quickly, Fredric lost patience and back handed him. 

“You will quit your sniveling. Mr. Pellegrino here, for some unknown reason, wants your ass tonight. You are going to give it to him.” Jared looked over at Mr. Pellegrino with tear stains running down his cheeks. The man had merely sat there and watched the display with a smirk on his face. Jared knew that this was a man he did not want to cross. 

“Is he to your liking, Mr. Pellegrino?” Fredric asked with the utmost respect and maybe a hint of fear. This made Jared even more anxious – just who was this man? Mr. Pellegrino boredly looked at Jared. 

“I want to view the goods first,” he said coolly. Fredric nodded and began stripping Jared of his pants and underwear. Jared didn't struggle; he just closed his eyes and tried to block everything out. When he felt cool metal against his stomach, he looked down to see Fredric cutting open his shirt. Finally, Fredric stepped back. 

“Child, what is your name?” Jared didn’t cooperate; he simply stared at the floor. Fredric cuffed him over the back of his head and pulled the leash. 

“Jared, his name is Jared,” Fredric answered. Mr. Pellegrino held out his hand for the leash. 

“I trust my room has been made ready?”

“Yes, sir. 2B – here is the key.” With the key in one hand and Jared’s leash in the other, Mr. Pellegrino led a naked Jared through the front office and across a crowded main room to some stairs at the back. The drunk patrons slapped Jared’s ass as he passed and made crude noises. At the top of the stairs was a hallway with 4 rooms. These were for the very elite. Jared didn’t even have permission to clean these rooms. 

The door opened. Inside the room was a bed with a red and black comforter, various BDSM posts for hanging, binding or riding people and toys hanging off of the wall. The bedroom also had a water drain and hose in it. Jared didn’t want to think about why they would need those. There was a bathroom area with a tub in the back, but there was no door. It was open for anyone to watch. Mr. Pellegrino dragged Jared over to a rack. Quickly and methodically, he chained Jared in an X position with both hands tied separately above his head and both legs spread apart and tied at the bottom. Jared was silent. Begging would do him no good here.

“My name is Mark Pellegrino, but you can call me Master or Mate. What is my name, Jared?” Jared didn’t fight, but he also didn’t answer. He let his silence rebel. Mark nodded and smiled. 

“I like them stubborn – they make the best little pets when they break.” Jared held his tongue and didn’t bother with a response. Mark began to examine the various tools and toys hanging on the wall. He picked three different items.

“Naughty submissive mates get punished when they don’t listen to their alphas,” Mark explained in a light conversational tone. “For your first punishment, I am going to bind this little cock in this cage. It belongs to me – you get hard when I want you to, you come when I want you to, you scream because of it when I want you to.” He roughly handled Jared’s cock until it was snuggly bound in the unforgiving cage. 

“The next item is a bit different – good subs should have nice tits for their alphas to suck on.” Mark continued. He brought up a pair of nipple clamps with small weights on them. Carefully, he pinched Jared’s left nipple in his hand and began to gently massage it until it was slightly swollen and very hard. He clamped the weight onto the tit. Jared made a whimper. It hurt, more so than the initial spanking Julia had given him. Mark repeated the process with the right nipple.

“But the next item is my favorite – do you want to know why, little mate?” Mark lightly kissed his cheek in a mock gesture of love. “You are going to find out.” Mark pulled out a container of thick smelly gel. Jared couldn’t decide if it smelled good or bad – it smelled like a dark musk with a whiff of a hospital smell. He liberally coated a finger in it and disappeared from Jared’s eyesight. Jared flinched as he felt Mark lightly touch his butt. He clenched his southern cheeks as much as possible. Mark chuckled right behind him and drove his finger into the boy. 

Jared yelped. Mark slowly wiggled his finger inside of Jared. Within minutes, Mark had added another finger and more of the gel. Jared felt his cock begin to rise as the alpha started to scissor him. Adding even more gel, Mark slowly added another finger. Jared felt funny. He vision was hazy and he felt a heat begin to creep up from his lower half. By the time Jared was taking four fingers, his mouth was dry and he felt empty and hot – like nothing would ever satisfy him. Suddenly, Mark gently removed his hand and walked back into Jared’s view as he made his way to the bathroom. He calmly washed his hands and then went to sit on the bed. Leaning back, he just watched Jared as if he was the most interesting thing in the world. 

Jared didn’t feel like the most interesting thing in the world. He just felt miserable. Sweat was trickling down the back of his neck, his mouth felt full of sand, and his boy tits hurt from the weights. And worst of all, he needed something – something hot, and hard.

“What did you do to me?” He whimpered. 

“I am sorry, but are you talking to me?” Mark looked at him expectedly. Jared looked down and didn’t say anything. “It’s okay, my little mate, we can wait.”

Jared felt slick begin to drip out of him. Funny, he didn’t remember Mr. Pellegrino putting that much gel up inside of him. After a few minutes had passed, Jared couldn’t take it anymore; the heat and longing was unbearable. “Master. Master!”

Mark got off of the bed and stood in front of Jared. “Good boy, Jared. Good boy,” he repeated. Jared whimpered. “You'll be fine. The lube just makes you hot, wet and bothered for me. Good little mates need to be for their alphas.”

Mark slowly began to caress the young boy in front of him. Then, Mark slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his dick. He began to firmly move his hand up and down the thick shaft.

“Good little mates normally do this for their alphas, but since you are a little tied up at the moment, I will do it this time.” The shaft began to harden and elongate. “I love your eyes – One day, I am going to take you home and tie you to my bed so that only I can see those eyes. And every day when I get home, I will have you begging on my bed for my knot.”

Jared was breathing harshly, staring at the monster cock Mark had. Mark watched him watching his dick. “You know, if we waited long enough, you would break down and beg me for it. My knot is the only thing you want right now; it’s the only thing you need. In fact, I think you should beg me for it. It will be good practice for later. Tell me you want me. Say yes.”

“No, no, please.” Jared started to whimper nonsense. 

“Shhhh Jared, I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But you will say yes to me.”

Jared peered up into Mark’s eyes; he didn't want this. “You’re wrong.”

“I am not. I think I know you better than you know yourself. All you little omegas are the same – you are all looking for a nice knot. I can keep waiting, but sooner or later, it’s going to be too much.” Mark lounged on the bed looking at Jared, absentmindedly stroking his cock. Before long, Jared was trying to move his hips.

“Beg me for it.”

Jared looked down. He couldn’t take it. Whatever that stuff was, it wasn’t going away, it was getting stronger. He whispered, “Please, master.”

“It’s a rough start, but it will work.” Mark moved behind Jared and checked his hole one more time. Jared’s natural slick was dripping down the back of his legs so Mark rubbed some on his cock. Then, slowly, he pressed into Jared. As his cock started to enter Jared, he began to squirm, trying to get free of the bonds. 

“Please, it hurts – stop! Just stop!”

“I love virgin asses, you are so fucking tight even after taking four fingers. You shouldn’t have waited so long to submit Jared. Next time, this will remind you to beg me as soon as I start to finger that little boy cunt of yours.” Mark’s tone was conversational, but there was a dark promise behind his words. By the time Mark bottomed out inside Jared, Jared had stopped fighting. He just hung there like a doll and let the blond man do what he wanted. “You are taking me so beautifully, my little mate. I bet I could do whatever I wanted to do and you would just let me, wouldn’t you?”

Mark’s dirty talk seemed to get himself off. As he told Jared vividly what little submissive omegas are supposed to do, he pounded into Jared who just hung from his bound arms. Finally, Jared felt a large knot forming at the base of Mark’s cock. Mark continued to thrust, biting into Jared’s shoulder. As he bit down, the knot popped into Jared. Mark stilled his hips and Jared felt something begin to fill him.

“You fill that, my little mate? That is what good omegas are for. They are just holes for a strong alpha’s cock. You like that, don’t you? Don’t you?” Mark bit Jared’s shoulder again – this time drawing blood. “Tell me you like my cock shoved up your ass. Tell me that you want to be my pretty mate.”

Jared quietly answered, “I like your cock shoved up my ass. I want to be your mate.” Mark’s hips moved again and the pressure in Jared’s rear increased while the heat diminished. Eventually, Mark slipped out of Jared. Come and slick leaked out of his gaping hole. Mark let Jared out of the bonds. Taking a hold of his collar, he pulled Jared until he was kneeling between Marks legs as Mark sat on the bed. 

“Clean me up like a good mate does.” Jared eyed the dirty penis. He slowly brought his mouth around it, but did not move. Mark chuckled and began to thrust, hard, deep and long. Soon Jared was choking and Mark was coming again.

Jared stood up. “I hope you enjoyed your evening, sir.”

He began to move to the door. He couldn’t wait to get to the medical bay to take off this cage and nipple weights. Unfortunately, he would have to go through the main room with the large stage again and this time he wouldn’t have Mr. Pellegrino with him. 

“Where do you think you are going?” 

Jared turned around. “I thought we were finished, sir?”

“No, my little mate, I paid for the whole night. You and I are going to have quite a lot of fun. I don’t think I am quite ready to go again, so soon, but there are still plenty of toys for you to try out.” Sadly, Jared didn’t seem to have any fun that night. When he left in the morning he was filthy, limping and missing home even more than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: So, yeah – this is my first fanfic and my first sex scenes. I am not sure how it turned out – if you have any constructive criticisms or recommendations, please let me know. Additionally, I am not an English major nor did I have anyone other than me proof my writing. If you see any errors, please let me know so I can fix them. Thanks! And thanks for reading. 
> 
> Note: I don’t always remember minor character actors -- so here is everyone I used (including people you hopefully know) in order of their name’s appearance.
> 
> Jared Padalecki--------Sam Winchester--------(Chapter 1)  
> Brendan Fletcher------ Max Miller------------(Chapter 1)  
> Genevieve Padalecki----Ruby (2.0)------------(Chapter 1)  
> Fredric Lehne--------- Azazel/Yellow Eyes-----(Chapter 1)  
> Julia Maxwell----------Eve------------------(Chapter 1)  
> Mark Pellegrino--------Lucifer---------------(Chapter 2)


	3. Finding Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared meets Jensen Ackles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural or the actors. Any other references to any other work is purely coincidental, subconscious, or related to the public prompt.

Come Home with Me

Chapter 3: Finding Home

It had been a little over 8 months since the first incidents with Julia and Mark. Between his patrons and his cleaning duties, Jared was quite busy. He quickly learned that each client had their specific kinks and once he found them, he could generally get them off in minutes. This generally meant he could go back to his normal job quicker and in less pain. But most of the time, he didn’t want to get involved – he merely tried to think of England and barely participate whenever possible. He hoped that his lack of involvement would dissuade them from asking for him again. To be fair, this worked quite often, but some customers saw it as a challenge. Like Julia and Mark Pellegrino, they would become repeat patrons and come back with harsher punishments trying to break him. So Jared cherished the times he was cleaning or doing chores outside the brothel.

Like now, Fredric’s head chef was currently making him pick up fresh produce from the farmer’s market. He was dragging a small cart from the brothel up a hill to the town’s square in the center of the village. The town’s square was filled with little stands where the farmers and manufactures sold their extra stock that wasn’t loaded onto the steam train to be shipped into the larger cities. Jared looked at his list – potatoes, onions, carrots, cabbage and some fresh herbs. It looked like the clients had the option of ordering a pot roast with roasted veggies tonight. Jared scanned the line of stands. His favorite stand Men of Lands wasn’t busy. 

Jared approached the stand. He was surprised to see a different man than the normal two working the stand. He was tall with cropped dirty blonde hair, green eyes and a really scary scowl on his face. He seemed to be arguing with another stand operator. Jared quickly began browsing the vegetables – picking out good ones. By the time Jared was done, the argument had subsided. Jared made his way to the operator to pay. 

“Hey, where is Chad and Osric?” Jared asked. 

“Chad’s been under the weather for a little while now – I told him to take it easy and stay home today. Osric is here,” the new guy answered. He sniffed and then sniffed again, “Just those?”

“Yeah, thanks.” The man kept sniffing. He moved closer to Jared, placing an arm behind him to encase him, bent down and pushed his nose right up against Jared’s collar bone and sniffed. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” The man grabbed hold of Jared’s arm, “Come on.” Jared began to protest. But the man didn’t pay him any attention. He merely looked around and spotted Osric flirting with another stand operator down the way. “Osric, man the stand, dude.”

Osric looked up and nodded. He waved goodbye to the girl. As soon as the new operator got his cue from Osric, he took off pulling Jared in tow. 

“You don’t need to worry. I can smell it; you’re my mate and I’m gonna take good care of you. I am going to knot you so good. You smell so good, I think I am going to pop a knot in my pants right now,” the man tried to explain as he pulled Jared along, but he was frenzied and everything came out as garbled. As soon as the operator had begun to call him mate, Jared’s heart sank. He was so sick of this shit. It was not enough that it happened in the brothel, now it happened on the streets? Jared thought about fighting back – about hitting and biting. The last time he did that was four months ago. The client and his friend had both been trying to penetrate him at the same time; he lashed out, they broke his arm, and then, they still decided to use him that night. No, it was far better just to let the stranger have his way and go about his own business. 

By the time they had reached a small grove on outskirts of town, the stranger was even more frenzied. He nearly threw Jared on the ground to get on top of him. He brought his mouth down to Jared’s and began to nip and lick the opening until Jared obediently parted his lips. Then, the stand operator tried to stick his tongue down Jared’s throat as he roughly humped Jared through their clothes. Soon, the man had Jared’s arms pinned above him in one hand, his legs lying in between the man’s spread legs as the man laid on top of him, driving his hips into Jared’s.

"You want this, right?" he asked. Jared felt numb. He wanted him to participate. Fuck. Jared nodded.

“I gotta get these clothes off of you,” he explained as he nearly ripped through Jared’s shirt with his free hand to get to the creamy skin underneath. The stranger stilled at some of the markings that still lingered on his chest from his last two sessions with Mark. He gently traced the markings. His fingertips slightly scaled the top of Jared’s skin from his waist, to his abs, to his pecks, along the collar bone and finally to the collar. He looked at the tags attached. 

“A brothel, huh? Aren’t you a little young to be in a brothel?” Jared didn’t respond verbally; he just turned his head to the side from the stranger. “It’s okay, my little mate. I am not mad. I am going to make it all better. Just watch.”

With that said, the stranger brought his mouth down to Jared’s right nipple and began to suck on it. As he nibbled and licked the right one, his left hand kneaded the left one. Honestly, Jared tried not to think of the sensations he was feeling. Besides Mark Pellegrino, most of the clients left his nipples alone. They were sensitive. Soon, he was panting. 

“You have such nice tits – I could suck on them all day,” the blonde unknowingly parroted the sentiments Mr. Pellegrino constantly told Jared. Jared gave a muffled, scared whimper.

“You like that, huh?” The crass stand operator seemed to be misinterpreting everything. He reached down between Jared’s legs and cupped his growing erection. “Yeah, I know you do.” He did the same thing with the other nipple. Jared tried not to buck into the man, but sometimes, he couldn’t stop himself. Even if he started out rough, normally, clients weren’t as gentle as this stranger was being. It almost felt like a lover. 

“I’m gonna make you feel so damn good, sweet heart. You’re mine – my precious mate.” As he spoke, he began to strip himself and what was left of Jared’s clothes. “Just lay back and enjoy it, baby. I am gonna knot you so good.”

When he had stripped both of them of their clothes, the man just looked at the younger boy underneath him. “God, you look wonderful. And you’re all mine. I love this little cock.” He scooted down and wrapped his mouth around Jared’s young penis. Although Jared had given many a blow job, not once in the last 8 months had a client returned the favor. Jared couldn’t help himself, “Oh, fuck.”

The mouth on him, chuckled. That felt even better. Then a tongue licked under this cock right on a pulsing vein. Jared never felt so good; he was seeing stars. A heat began to build in his lower regions, and a warm moisture began to leak out of his hole. Funny, he normally feel this wet unless he was producing slick and he didn’t produce any slick unless the customer gave him something. He threw his head back as the stranger began to circle the puckered hole.

“God, my incredible, little mate. I didn’t believe you could smell any better, but here it is.” The man smiled as he brought two fingers covered in Jared’s slick up to his nose. Vigilantly, Jared watched as he licked them. He wanted the farmer to put his mouth back on his cock and suck the heat out of him. 

“Turn over, little mate,” he whispered quietly as if he didn’t want to break some spell. Not wanting the stranger to get violent, Jared turned over and got onto his hands and knees. He felt a different moisture near this ass. Was that his tongue? Fuck, Jared couldn’t stop himself. He moaned again and shook his hips. He could feel the farmer’s stubble lightly scratching Jared’s most sensitive parts – Jared couldn’t believe he was enjoying this. It felt like he was betraying some part of himself. He wasn’t a whore; he was getting out of here as soon as he turned 18. And, if he decided to settle down, it would be with someone he loved and who loved him back. 

The licking stopped and a finger began to circle his hole, picking up spit and slick. Slowly, the finger was pushed inside, and wiggled around. By the time, the man started to push another finger in him, he began to whisper to Jared.

“You are so beautiful. Look at you – you have such a pretty little hole that is going to feel so good around my knot. I can’t believe I found you. Sweet heart, open up for me. That’s it.” The voice seemed to be almost in awe as he slowly began to insert a third finger. After a few minutes of harsh panting from both parties, the operator inserted a fourth finger. “I bet you could take me whole hand, if I wanted you to, huh?” 

Jared froze and clenched his ass. “Please, don’t,” he whispered. Mark Sheppard, one of his regulars, had fisted him about 3 weeks ago. It hurt. His next client later that day had been so mad at how loose he was, he had whipped the bottom of Jared’s feet. Clients had been amused to see Jared hobble around, but Jared did not want a repeat performance.

“Shhh, it’s ok. I won’t do it if you don’t want me to. Today, I am going to make you mine, permanently. I am going to stuff this slutty, little hole full of alpha cock and make it gush.” He removed his fingers and wiped the excess slick on Jared’s ass. Jared felt him moving into place behind him. He closed his eyes. Slowly, the large head popped into Jared. The man let out the largest groan yet. “You feel even better than I ever thought possible.”

Ever so slowly, the stranger pushed forward until he bottomed out. He waited for the younger boy to adjust, kissing on the back of his neck. Then, when he felt enough time had passed, he began to slowly piston his hips back and forth. When the stranger found that place inside of Jared, he helped Jared spread his stance wider. Jared kept his legs wide as much as possible while still holding himself on all fours. He tried to block the pleasure by remembering past clients. One of them liked to strangle hookers; another liked to insult him until he was crying; Julia had started making him wear a diaper and pacifier. As he remembered the horrors he had been through these past few months, the pleasure started to go away. 

Finally, the man was beginning to lose control. His knot was forming at the base of Jared’s hole. Jared was please it would be all over soon. Then he could get back to the brothel. Hopefully, the chef wouldn’t notice that he was late. Maybe he could tell him there had been a crowd or --- the man had reached around Jared and taken a hold of his erect cock and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Jared started to cry out as the knot finally entered him. The man was cursing in Jared’s ear, as he shifted again to relieve the pressure of his knot. He put his arm around Jared and used it as leverage to pull him into his lap backwards and the stranger fell on his butt. Then he finished stroking Jared, now in time with the knot spraying inside of him. After a few minutes, it didn’t matter what memories Jared tried to think of, call he could concentrate on what that hand on his cock and the delicious pressure in his ass. He erupted. 

“That was amazing, my little mate.” The man kissed the back of Jared’s throat. He laughed. “God, I was in such a rush, I didn’t even ask your name. I’m Jensen. What’s yours?”

Jared didn’t want to tell him his name. He didn’t want yet another client to please. So he lied, “I’m Sam.”

“Well, Sammy, that was great.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Sir? You can just call me Jensen. Or Jen,” he added as an afterthought. Jensen was slowly starting to lose his knot and Jared wiggled free. He quickly put his clothes on. Jensen looked confused, but slowly started to do the same. 

“Jen, I have to get back to work.” With that, Jared turned and walked away.

“Work? Hey, wait-a-minute, Sam . . . Sam?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: So, yeah – this is my first fanfic and my first sex scenes. I am not sure how it turned out – if you have any constructive criticisms or recommendations, please let me know. Additionally, I am not an English major nor did I have anyone other than me proof my writing. If you see any errors, please let me know so I can fix them. Thanks! And thanks for reading. 
> 
> Note: I don’t always remember minor character actors -- so here is everyone I used (including people you hopefully know) in order of their name’s appearance.
> 
> Jared Padalecki--------Sam Winchester--------(Chapter 1)  
> Brendan Fletcher------ Max Miller------------(Chapter 1)  
> Genevieve Padalecki----Ruby (2.0)------------(Chapter 1)  
> Fredric Lehne--------- Azazel/Yellow Eyes-----(Chapter 1)  
> Julia Maxwell----------Eve------------------(Chapter 1)  
> Mark Pellegrino--------Lucifer---------------(Chapter 2)  
> Chad Lindberg--------Ash------------------(Chapter 3)  
> Osric Chau-----------Kevin Tran------------(Chapter 3)  
> Mark Sheppard--------Crowley---------------(Chapter 3)  
> Jensen Ackles-------- Dean Winchester-------(Chapter 3)


	4. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared finds a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural. Any other references to any other work is purely coincidental, subconscious, or related to the public prompt.
> 
> Special thanks to Sonyama for the white lacy panties and corset at the end. :)
> 
> Thanks to Kim and AideanCuddles for reviewing!

Come Home with Me

Chapter 4: Coming Home

By the time Jared got the cart and made it back to the brothel, customers had already arrived and started ordering. Jared knew he was in trouble. As soon as he pulled the cart through the back entrance to the kitchen from the outside, the head chef was on him. Grabbing veggies out of the cart, he all but threw them at the other chefs.

“Get to work,” he commanded. He turned to Jared, “You smell like sex.” The head chef glared down at him. “What you don’t get enough cock in that slut hole of yours?” 

“I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.”

“Oh, I am going to make sure it doesn’t happen again. Maybe instead of slacking off on your duties, you can just sell your ass to any alpha that walks by. Be a full time whore because that is all you seem capable of doing.”

“Please, I don’t want that. I’ll be better. Please.” But the chef just reached down and grab Jared’s collar pulling him along after him to the front office.

o . o . o

Jensen was confused. Why had Sam run off? True mates were something precious – it was like finding your soul mate. Most people spent their lives dreaming about finding theirs. Maybe he had scared the kid off? At least he knew where the kid was going -- Yellow Eyes’ Bitches. What a dumb name for a brothel, Jensen thought. But the place was very popular for both the upper class and lower class. Poor farmers and manufactures would go to see the strip shows and if they were feeling wealthy (or really, really drunk), they would swing for a lap dance. The wealthy clients like shop and farm owners would buy nights and rooms with some of the hookers who worked there. Jensen heard Fredric made a pretty penny because he would look the other way for just about anything if the price was high enough.

As he entered into the brothel, he looked at the clientele. Old drunks, who just wanted to forget the harshness of life, and throw their paycheck up some omega’s skirt, littered the side stage area. The main stage area was filled with more affluent persons who still managed to look just as dirty as dirt. He sighed. He didn’t want his mate to be working here. Spotting the front office, Jensen took out his wallet and went inside. He was probably going to have to pay to talk to Sam. 

Inside the office, Gen was at her desk typing up payment orders. Jensen walked up to her.

“Hi, Sweetheart, I was wondering if I could purchase Sam for an hour?” 

“Sure thing, would you like to purchase a room with that as well?” 

“No, that’s ok. If he could just meet me out by the bar -- that would be great.” 

“Great, your total is going to be $350 terras.”

“350 terras? What are you expecting him to do?”

“Would you like to pay for the hooker or not, Mr.?” 

“Ackles. Yeah, I will be at the bar.” Jensen threw the terras on the counter as Gen picked up the receiver and paged Sam to meet him at the bar. Jensen was sitting at the bar for only a few minutes nursing an overpriced beer when a middle age stripper pulled up a chair beside him. “Heya sugar, how can I help you tonight?”

Jensen looked at the woman and the woman looked back at him. “Sorry, sweetheart, but I am actually waiting on someone right now.” 

“Is someone else joining us, Mr. Ackles? ‘Cus that would be extra.”

“Joining us? No, I am waiting on Sam.”

“I am Sam.” Jensen looked surprised and concerned for a minute, but then chuckled. 

“My mistake, when I asked for Sam, I meant a different one.” 

“I’m sorry, sir, I’m the only Sam here.” 

Jensen shook his head. “I just met him earlier today. He said his name was Sam and his collar listed this place as his employment.” Jensen got up and went back to the front office. Sam, the adult female stripper, followed. 

“Ma’am, I am sorry. There has been some mistake.”

“Is the stripper not to your liking, sir?” Gen cast a disapproving glare at Sam who was standing in the back corner watching the drama unfold. 

“She is beautiful, but she is not the one I was asking about. I am looking for a teenage boy, with floppy hair and hazel eyes. He said his name was Sam and his collar said he worked here.” 

“I am terribly sorry sir, but we don’t have anyone here with that name. Could it be someone else?”

“No, I know he said Sam. Do you have a directory or anything?”

“Just one second sir.” As Gen began to dig around in her desk, a loud commotion was going through the main stage area. Jensen wasn’t paying attention, until the door opened and that scent filled the room. Without even turning around, he could hear his mate’s tears and distress. He growled. There was a man in a hair net and white apron gripping the boy’s upper arm as he dragged him pass Jensen. Well, one second, he was dragging his little mate; the next second he was on the ground, clutching his jaw. Jensen still wasn’t quite sure what happened, but he is pretty sure he just decked the guy because he was making Sam cry. Gen was screaming. One of the backdoors opened and two men came out. But Jensen was just focused on little Sammy; he put his hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Hey, are you ok?”

He looked shocked to Jensen. “What are you doing here?” Why wouldn’t he have come looking for him? Jensen couldn’t comprehend why Sam wasn’t facing this – this thing. 

“I told ya, Sam, you’re it. You are my mate. There is no way I am letting you go until we at least sit down and talk about it. Look, you got anywhere around here that is private and all. Maybe with your parents?” Jensen thought he knew the answer to that last question. Only people owned by a person or business wears a collar. Unless the whole family was indentured …. 

“Excuse me,” a calm voice answered from the back. Jensen swung his head around. One of the two men who had run out of the back room earlier looked displeased, the other looked pissed off. Jensen recognized the wealthy Mr. Pellegrino – he owned the farm Jensen sometimes helped out to get extra terras. He assumed the other was Fredric Lehne, the owner. Fredric continued, “Jared is my property. You are not taking him anywhere.” 

This entire day was completely overwhelming. Everything was happening at once. His mind was going all over the place. He needed to focus on Sa--- the man had said Jared. Jen looked at Jared, “So, it’s Jared, hmm?” The boy bit his lower lip sheepishly. 

“Are you listening to me?” Fredric barked.

“Yeah, I heard you. But it won’t stand in court. He’s mine.”

“No, actually he is Mr. Pellegrino’s here. He purchased him months ago. When his contract is up with me, Jared here will be delivered to him.” 

“What?” Jared gasped. He sounded confused and scared to Jensen. “But I have more than fulfilled my end of the contract. I clean and serve food and -- and I even whored myself out. You don’t have a legal ground to keep me or sell me.” Jensen raised an eyebrow at “whored myself out.” What the hell?

“Fulfilled your end of the contract? Don’t make me laugh. Your hole is too busy serving other customers to cook or clean -- that was the contract.” 

“But I didn’t want any of it. I didn’t want any of them to touch me. You made me.” Jared broke down and Jensen looked sharply at both men. He was going to kick some rich, pompous ass. At least, he was going to until he saw the two bouncers who had snuck into the room during their little scene. He didn't need to get thrown out before he had Jared with him. One of the bounders was tall – way taller than Jensen who stood about 6 feet. The other one was about Jensen’s height. 

“Boss, what do you want me to do with him?” One of the bouncers asked in a Southern accent- maybe New Orleans? 

“Throw him out.” One of the guards made a move to get behind Jensen. Oh, heck no. He considered his options. While he couldn’t take on both trained bouncers at the same time and win, he knew he didn’t have to. 

“Hey, you don’t want to do that, buddy. I’m gonna call the sheriff and when he shows up, he is going to have more than a looksee around here -- he might see a few things you don't want him too. I have a right to take my mate – my true mate – home with me if he is willing and there is nothing your shitty contracts can do about it,” Jensen said. He was right. The law required that true mates be given the option of choosing each other – this let orphans out of contracts, or let one party out of a marriage contract, or even stopped military government contracts from stationing mates away from one another. One couple had even used it to transfer citizenship. 

“Please, a desperate lie. Everyone knows how rare that is,” Fredric snidely remarked. 

“I’ll prove it,” Jensen snarled. He kneeled before Jared and took Jared’s hand into his own. “Jared, you just need to let them smell you. And then, I can take you away from here and I promise you, no one will hurt you ever again, but you got to trust me, ok?” 

“What?”

“Trust me?”

Jared didn’t look like he did. But he put his hand on top of Jensen’s anyways. Jensen pulled Jared’s face close to his with his free hand and whispered, “It will be ok, sweetheart.”

The alpha led the omega to the brothel owner. Fredric sniffed both and growled, “Get out of here and don’t ever come back.”

Jensen didn’t need to be told twice. He fled with Jared.

o . o . o

It was only later, in Jensen’s run down shack of a house that Jared began to panic. He knew he didn’t want to stay at the brothel nor did he want to go home with Mr. Pellegrino. Choosing Jensen was the only choice – but he couldn’t help wonder if he had made the right one. He chose the devil he didn’t know over the one he did. At least with Lehne and Pellegrino, he knew what would have happened to him. What the hell was doing to happen to him now?

“Your mind looks like it is racing a hundred miles a minute, kid.” Jensen appeared in his line of vision with a tall glass of water. As Jared drank the water, he looked around. Anything to not focus on Jen. Like the house, the furniture in the room was old and run down. The couch Jared sat on was stained and lumpy, but well loved. The dining room table was really a slab of cheap, old wood and three uneven chairs. There was a doorway to what Jared assumed was a kitchen, but it was missing a door. Next to the empty doorway, was a hallway running so that it crossed both the living room and the kitchen doorway. Maybe this ran to the bedroom?

It wasn’t until Jensen sat down next to him, that Jared looked up and scooted back immediately. Jen quickly held up his hands in a mock surrender. 

“Whoa, easy there. I’m not going to hurt you. Or touch you. I’m sorry. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.” 

“How do I know that you are telling the truth?”

"Well, I guess you don't. But I promise you - I won't ever touch you again if you don't want me to. I thought that you had consented earlier and well ... " Jen trailed off. "And if you don’t want me -- because God knows I screwed up today, after you have turned 18, you can go. Until then, stay here and I will keep you safe.”

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

“What?”

“If not that, how do I earn my keep? What do you want me for?”

“I – uh, well. You don't need to earn your keep. You are my mate – my true mate. So, I guess I just want to get to know you a little better. You can go to back to school if you want to and maybe help out around town. But you don't ever have to do what you were doing before -- if anyone tries anything, let me know and I'll kick their ass.” 

o . o . o

Jared had been living with Jen a little over a year when he celebrated his 16th birthday. Jen had put in extra hours at both the farm and the manufacture plant to buy a small cake for both of them and some friends to enjoy. As Jared blew out his candles, he thought about how Jen had kept his promise. He was finally starting to feel alive again.

o . o . o

In the summer of the next year, Jared and Jen celebrated the summer festival together. They took in the short play performances, played the festival’s rigged games and stayed up to watch the fireworks. As the shiny, colorful lights lit the sky, Jared couldn’t help but put his hand in Jensen’s. It was the first contact he had had with Jensen since they met. And it was the happiest he had been in a very long time.

o . o . o

When Jared turned 18, Jensen threw another party. After all of the guests had left, Jensen sighed and looked a Jared. Jared wondered if Jensen felt as nervous as he did. He and Jen had never slept together since that first time. They also never talked about what would happen after Jared turned 18 either. Jared knew that Jensen had always assumed he would leave. But, to be honest, Jensen was a good man and he really didn’t want to.

“So, I guess this means you are leaving, then, huh? … Look, I know you don’t have to, but I would like it if you at least tell me where you end up.” 

Jared bit his lip; there was a pause. “Why would I want to leave? I’m home.” With that, he chastely kissed Jensen. As he walked down the hallway to Jensen’s bedroom, he slowly stripped. Jensen looked on dumbfounded. “Are you going to knot me?” 

Jensen couldn’t get to his bedroom fast enough.

o . o . o

Nearly three years later, Jensen was walking in the door. It had been a good day, but he was really looking forward to tonight. Jen had been throwing hints all week on how he wanted to spend his 25th birthday. Maybe Jar had taken his suggestion to go down to the local bar, drink a few with some friends and get home early for a little something extra? Or gotten tickets to that concert? Or maybe he had made some nice steaks? On second thought, maybe he ordered them. Last time Jared tried to cook, he did a great impression of nearly burning the house down. 

Jensen looked at the living room and into the kitchen. Nothing there. No cake, no Jared, no streamers. Had Jared forgotten his birthday?

"Jared?" Pause. "Jared, are you home?"

"Hey, I'm back here." He walked into the bedroom, his mouth watered. Oh, my God. Jared looked amazing, laying on the bed. He was wearing lacy, white panties that bulged around his package with a white matching corset. He had placed a big red bow in the center of the bulge.

"I know you wanted to go out tonight, but I thought you might want to stay in and unwrap your present." Jensen had wanted to go out? Nope, not anymore. 

He growled low and deep. "Baby, I'm gonna knot you so good you won't be able to walk for a week." He crawled on top of Jared on the bed. Kissing him deeply, he let his hands wander. Jared had filled out from the scrawny 15 year old he had originally met. It made him hot to think that this was just for him. He began to undo the corset. When it was off, he began to suck on his nipples. 

"Fuck, Jen- this is your birthday, let me make you feel good." Jared flipped them so he was on top. He made quick work of the clothes Jen had forgotten to take off. He began to rub Jensen's cock adding a slight twist at the end with a little squeeze. He loved to make his mate come undone from just a hand job. Jared smirked. But it was even better when he fell apart when he was in Jared's mouth. He took Jen inside of him all at once. He began to alternate humming and sucking as he bobbed his head back and forth.

"Shit!" He almost screamed, "You gotta warn a guy --- you gotta slow down, I'm not gonna last." Jared popped his mouth off, "Aww, are you getting old?"

"Old? I'm show you old." Jared found himself under Jen again. 

"These panties are so hot - we are definitely keeping these." He didn't take the panties off, but merely moved them to the side. Jared was wet with slick-another side effect of being with his true mate. "Oh, fuck. You're plugged?"

"I didn't want you to waste time prepping me. It's all about you tonight." Jensen slowly removed the plug and plunged his cock right in. Jensen quickly began to slide in and out of him. It felt amazing. By the time, Jared was accepting Jen's knot, both had worked up quite a sweat. 

Laying in a post coitus happy haze, Jen gave Jared a deep kiss. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: So, yeah – this is my first fanfic and my first sex scenes. I am not sure how it turned out – if you have any constructive criticisms or recommendations, please let me know. Additionally, I am not an English major nor did I have anyone other than me proof my writing. If you see any errors, please let me know so I can fix them. Thanks! And thanks for reading. 
> 
> Note: I don’t always remember minor character actors -- so here is everyone I used (including people you hopefully know) in order of their name’s appearance.
> 
> Jared Padalecki--------Sam Winchester--------(Chapter 1)  
> Brendan Fletcher------ Max Miller------------(Chapter 1)  
> Genevieve Padalecki----Ruby (2.0)------------(Chapter 1)  
> Fredric Lehne--------- Azazel/Yellow Eyes-----(Chapter 1)  
> Julia Maxwell----------Eve------------------(Chapter 1)  
> Mark Pellegrino--------Lucifer---------------(Chapter 2)  
> Mark Sheppard--------Crowley---------------(Chapter 3)  
> Chad Lindberg--------Ash------------------(Chapter 3)  
> Osric Chau-----------Kevin Tran------------(Chapter 3)  
> Jensen Ackles-------- Dean Winchester-------(Chapter 3)  
> Samantha Ferris-------Ellen Harvelle----------(Chapter 4)

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: So, yeah – this is my first fanfic and my first sex scenes. I am not sure how it turned out – if you have any constructive criticisms or recommendations, please let me know. Additionally, I am not an English major nor did I have anyone other than me proof my writing. If you see any errors, please let me know so I can fix them. Thanks! And thanks for reading. 
> 
> Note: I don’t always remember minor character actors -- so here is everyone I used (including people you hopefully know) in order of their name’s appearance.
> 
> Jared Padalecki--------Sam Winchester------ (Chapter 1)  
> Brendan Fletcher------Max Miller----------- (Chapter 1)  
> Genevieve Padalecki--- Ruby (2.0)----------- (Chapter 1)  
> Fredric Lehne---------Azazel/Yellow Eyes---- (Chapter 1)  
> Julia Maxwell----------Eve----------------- (Chapter 1)


End file.
